Dawn of a New Era
by Jamie Charlie
Summary: I didn't expect this, which is shocking considering I'm half Shinigami. But as I walk to my first day of highschool as a transfer student in Japan, there's nothing to prepare me for the Death Note that falls from the sky, or the young man who picks it up. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1: お早う

**Full Summary: Gracey-Lynn Sakurai is half Shinigami, half human, and 100% done with this shit. After being bullied in America for having 'fake' cat ears and a tail, her dad agrees to allow her to be an exchange student in Japan, his home country. Thinking she's finally found a place to fit in, it all changes when she meets Light Yagami, a human with a Death Note. Now she's caught in a mess with Kira, but perhaps this Lawliet boy can help her find some balance.**

 **Chapter One: お早う**

 _The world is desolate, barren, a landscape of dull monotone grays and browns. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the lighting, the dullness boring into my brain. I rub my eyes, my arms moving slowly as though they're submerged in water. My head feels fuzzy, and I can't remember where I am. Who even am I?_

 _"I win again." A gruff voice comments in amusement. So I'm not alone. That's good? Blinking a few times, I steady my breathing and look around at my surroundings once again._

 _Still barren, desolate and monotone. However, I notice two figures below me. They sit close together, limbs unnaturally boney, skulls around their feet. A cold fear chokes my veins. I know what these are, well, who they are._

 _The Shinigami don't pay me any attention, perhaps they haven't noticed I'm here. The fear ebbs away slightly, and I focus intently on their shapes. As long as I'm out of sight I should be okay. I could scout from up here, see who these strange creatures are. Most importantly however, I'm looking for something specific._

 _Cat ears. If I see any cat ears I'm going to flip._

 _A loud annoyed sigh sounds off at my side. I jump and turn, my heart racing once again. Shit shit shit._

 _It's a Shinigami, impossibly tall and muscular. Their back turned to me and looking down at the others. This Shinigami doesn't even glance at me, and I can't see their face. Only their back, tufts of fur extending out from their shoulders. I might actually have a heart attack. Tufts of fur on their shoulders. This can't be-_

 _"Mom?" I call out, reaching towards the Shinigami._

I jolt awake, my body covered in sweat and ears twitching. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. It was just a dream. I run my hands over my ears, feeling the realness of the fluffy fur. I'm still alive, mentally okay, and physically fine. There are no Shinigami here, besides well, me.

I sit up in my bed, and catch my reflection in the mirror.

Yup, that's me. The one and only Gracey-Lynn Sakurai. Part Japanese and part Shinigami. The thought causes my cat ears to twitch in annoyance. I don't think I'll ever get used to them, even if I'm 16. Good thing I'm a furry. That thought brings a smile to my normally neutral face. Stretching, I reach over to my phone and put on 'I Never Told You What I do For a Living' by My Chemical Romance, my favourite song by my favourite band. The music blares around my room through the built in speakers, and I push off the black fur blanket on my bed and stand up.

The uncomfortable feeling, along with disappointment to not seeing the Shinigami's face sticks with me. Alright Gracey, nothing My Chemical Romance can't fix. I look at my reflection again. My blue hair is a mess, hanging in a frizzy knotty mess over my left shoulder, irritating the ear on that side.

"Another knife in my hands

A stain that never comes off the sheets"

I sing, dancing in my favourite pajamas. A baggy Gerard Way tank top, pink skeleton boxers, and black fishing net socks. Gerard Way truly looks amazing on me. I glance at the clock, yup I really should be getting ready to attend school.

Today is actually kind of exciting. I'm starting my first day of school in Japan! It seems like only yesterday I was in America getting bullied for my cat ears, and good grades. I fix my hair, untangling it around my ear and running my black nailed fingers through it. Today is going to go well! Once again I feel incredibly thankful my dad grew up here and agreed to let my be an exchange student. If things went well here, he said we could move here permanently. If it's even a little better than America, I am completely down.

I go to my bathroom, My Chemical Romance still playing behind me as I dance along. After I finish getting ready and putting on some makeup, I head back to my phone. I change the song to my Pan!c at the Disco playlist, and go into my walk in closet. I put on my usual outfit of a My Chemical Romance long sleeve shirt, ripped black skinny jeans and a fluffy black, fur scarf. I clip a cat tail to the back on my jeans, placing the remote in my pocket. As I look at my reflection in the mirror while I clip on my choker, I wonder how much I really look like my mom. The thought, along with the residue from the dream has my stomach clenching in longing.

I never met her, that's all there is too it. I never have and probably never will, I've never even seen a picture of her. All I have is my dad's word. She had white cat ears, an arm without flesh. Her skin was a gray blue, the colour of bruises and evening storm clouds. She had a single functioning leg, the other wrapped in bandages, just like her entire upper body. She apparently rocked a black mini skirt. Her tail was incredibly long, something I wasn't born with. I only wear one because it helps me explain the ears better; this is all simply my furry costume. There is no way in hell people would understand me being born with cat ears. Our eyes are also strikingly similar, according to dad at least. Red, the colour of roses, or as I prefer- the colour of blood. Clipping the choker in place, I brush the scarf. My heart lurches. She had tufts of black fur fanning out around her shoulders.

Did I really see her in my dream?

No, I couldn't have. Shaking my head, I go over to my desk and place the black bracelets all up and down my arms, completing my pleasant gothy emo look. Kicking my feet up on my desk, I grab my laptop and log onto my tumblr.

 _Dawn the Undead_

I'm honestly still proud of my username. Dawn is the name of my fursona, and undead, well, when you're half Shinigami that's what you pretty much are. I fuck around for a bit, mindlessly reblogging stuff until one of my mutuals messages me. By mutuals I mean my best friend from America. Ally Zaeles.

 _CloverFox: Hey Dawn, how's Japan 3_

 _DawntheUndead: Well I haven't been made fun of in the last week, so way better than america._

 _CloverFox: Ugh whatever, just don't flirt with too many hotties_

I roll my eyes. Ally was the only good thing in my life for a while, aside from my dad of course. She was the one who convinced me to apply for the exchange program. Japan wasn't my first language for nothing!

 _DawntheUndead: Lmao, I gotta go, I'll call you after school_

I close my laptop, mentally reminding myself to message her after school. I grab my phone and unplug it, interrupting Brendon Urie mid song. I love him almost as much as Gerard. Placing it in the front pocket of my black backpack, I swing it over my shoulder and head out of my room. In a stark contrast to the dark colours of my room, the rest of our apartment is light pale colours. Dad's already left for work, but the note on the kitchen counter has me grinning.

Have a good first day in school, I know you're gonna do great. Yú would be so proud. I love you - Dad

Yú, my mother. I place the note back down, grabbing my bento off the counter and placing it along with my binders into my backpack. As I head towards the main door, the image of the fur on the Shinigami's shoulders pops into my mind. I shake my head again, willing it to go away. I don't want to deal with this so early in the morning. Grabbing a juice box my dad must have placed on the table beside our door knowing my typical teenager habit of skipping breakfast, I pull on my boots. The buckles click together with every slight movement. I adored them.

Taking a deep breath, and switching everything to Japanese mode, I marched out of the house.

* * *

I remember we need to wear a uniform the moment I'm standing outside the school fence. Students all in fresh, neat uniforms stare at me, whispering amongst themselves. Great, my social life is destroyed before it even started, all thanks to me. Guess I would have to go back to America after all. Taking a deep breath, I hurry towards the front office. I apologize rapidly and in Japanese to the secretary who seems more amused than anything about my mistake.

"It's always a little confusing on the first day." She explains, ushering me towards one of the small rooms. I stand outside while she retrieves a new uniform, all the while I stumble over apologies. My ears lay flat on my head while my face burns in embarrassment as she hands the nicely pressed outfit in my hands. "You can return it tomorrow." Her smile is bright and kind, far too polite for my taste. I thank her profusely, and rush to the bathroom. I'm changed in a matter of seconds, skirt swishing around my knees while my hoodie and jeans lay stuffed inside the bag I had been given. Glancing at the clock on my phone I internally grown and resist the urge to break down and cry. I'm late.

I run through the school, feeling uncomfortably like an anime character as I burst into my first class.

"I'm sorry!" I pant, well aware of all the eyes on me. The teacher smiles welcomingly, placing the chalk back down and gesturing to me.

"Welcome! Please, come in and introduce yourself."

Controlling my breathing I stride into the room. I'm used to it by now, so the names and numbers hovering above every person's head doesn't affect me. I have no idea what the numbers mean either, which only adds to the easiness of ignoring them.

"I'm Gracey-Lynn Sakurai. I transferred here from America." Whispering starts up at that, I have a strong feeling I'll have to deal with that for the rest of the day. It's nothing I'm not used to, so whatever. The leader, Ms. whatever says something about welcoming me and being nice, as I awkwardly stand beside her. There's some open seats near the back, looks like one of those is going to be home. As I walk down the aisle to my seat, students whisper but smile? I'm not used to this. I duck my head, ears flattening and smile back. Alright, I like this. I sit beside a black haired girl who looks very pleased about my choice. The name above her head says 'Komori Tsuki'.

"I really like your hair." She whispers.

"Thanks." I reply, brushing back my blue hair so I can see her properly. The rest of the class is spent in silence, us both taken notes and Komori answering questions with confidence. I should definitely befriend her, plus her appearance could easily be a synonym for attractive. We exchange small talk, the classic 'how are you liking Japan so far?' and 'Did you bring a gun here?' all asked. Before I even know it class is done, and the rest of the day flies by.

I end up eating lunch with Komori and her friends, all far more polite than those I had to deal with in America. They don't make any rude comments about my ears, tail, eyes or hair. It almost feels weird that no one is pulling my tail or ears. By the time lunch is over and I'm having to read the names of the girls to remember them, I head off to my final class. English. It's no doubt going to be a breeze, and I'm really looking forward to it.

By the time I enter the classroom, most of the seats are taken except for one near the back. The back of the classroom is slowly becoming my best friend. If only that brown haired boy wasn't sitting near the window than I'd have some entertainment. As though some strange ritual, the teacher introduces me to the class, and I walk to the open seat. The boy, 'Yagami Light' turns to me, smiling politely as I take a seat.

"Hi, I'm Gracey-Lynn." I say, mentally hitting myself as he know doubt knows my name from my introduction not even ten seconds ago.

"Yagami Light." Light answers, smiling still. He's sort of attractive, okay, really attractive. I may or may not blushed under his gaze.

Class drones on, the teacher who's name I can't bother to remember occasionally calls me to critique a student's English pronunciation. It's nice. The attention positive, and welcoming. I wish I could pay attention, but soon my mind is wandering and the outside world seems far more interesting compared to this. I already know English, I honestly don't need to pay attention. Dozing off, I stare outside, watching the birds and the book. The book.

I jerk to full alertness. There's a book falling from the sky. Holy shit. The words 'Death Note' flash in my mind, as the small black book flies past the window. I know what that is. My heart races. Oh my god, a Death note. I can hardly think straight. Maybe it was a hallucination. I had to have imagined it. Light's eyes catch mine in the reflection of the window. So he saw it too, the knowing gleam in those milk chocolate eyes distracts me briefly. Death note, ugh, don't get distracted by some guy. The teacher calls on Light and he stands up, eyes glued to the window.

A Death Note.

Dad said mom had one. I can feel the pulse in my wrists, my ears twitching again. Class ended in five minutes. The moment this is over, I'm getting down there.

Each minute passes painfully. I feel like I'm losing years of my life. I tap my fingers on the desk, repeatedly meeting Light's eyes in the reflection. Why was he staring out there too? Maybe I should ask him-

The bell rings, and everyone jumps up. I'm one of them, my legs propelling me forward and out the door.

Mom. What if that was her Death Note? The prospect gives me the urge to vomit. Dammit, why now? Why here? I race down the steps of the front door, shoving past students, scanning for the book. It should be here. Did someone take it? Panic grips my chest. I'm about to let out a frustrated yell when I see it nestled in the grass next to some bushes. Bingo. I walk towards it, trying to look casual, as though a piece of my mother was not in front of me. What would dad say? Could be summon mom with it? What if-

"Hey hey hey little kitty." I tense, swinging around to face a group of three guys. I feel weighted down by dread and stop in my tracks. My stomach is in knots but I face them with my chin held high.

"What the fuck do you want." I snap, crossing my arms. The leader of the group glares at me, a smirk lighting up his face.

"We don't mean no harm." One of the other guys say, it's easier to ignore them if I don't acknowledge their names. The less I know about them the better. I scowl, narrowing my eyes. Now this, feels like home.

"Fuck. Off." I grit out. The leader snickers, what's so funny? "HEY!" I yelp, wiping around as another guy yanks on my tail. The group laughs, one of them reaching forward to grab my ears. I duck my head, fuming. Just because it's my normal does not mean I like it. I pull back my arm, ready to start throwing punches. I am not going to allow a couple low lives to ruin my time in Japan.

"Stop." I freeze, noting how the guys in front of me are frowning too. I look over my shoulder and see the familiar brown eyes of Light. "Leave her alone." He speaks calmly, and the leader steps back muttering something under his breath. I grit my teeth. Light's defending me, someone is standing up for me. A total stranger to boot. The group of guys slowly disperse, casting resentful glances back at me as they walk away. I let out a long heavy breath that rattles my ribs.

"Are you okay?" Light asks, his face stony but worried. I smooth out my skirt, suddenly very self conscious.

"Thanks to you. I owe you one." I laugh a little at the end, still shaken up from the tail pulling. It never does get easier. "Thank you, really." Light laughs it off, it's terribly charming.

"I was just doing what any normal person would." He explains, stepping away from me with that irresistible grin. I shuffle my feet, unsure what to say. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Light waves a farewell and heads back on his way. My shoulder's relax and I feel the blush to the tips of my ears. Oh god this is embarrassing. Was this how dad felt when he met-

The Death Note.

Everything seems to stop, all emotions thrown out the window. The Death Note, how did I forget it? I look towards the spot, but spot nothing. I frantically look around, going as far as to run over and start scanning the grass for the book. I needed the Death Note. Horror and panic floods my brain. If only I hadn't let those guys distract me, I should've ignored the comment and just go to the book. I was an idiot. I stare at the mass of students, looking for the book. I'm sure if I just find out who took it I can get the Death Note back. If it's gone I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself. I'm so close to giving up hope, I can't tell dad about this, he'd be so upset too.

The pain in my chest seems to pop, before coming back in a concentrated wave of terror and shock. Maybe it's from the fact I see the Death Note now, but of course, it's who's carrying it that has my head reeling and emotions whirling.

Light Yagami has my Death Note.


	2. Chapter 2: Gods of Death

**Chapter 2: Gods of Death**

"Blueberry, welcome home!" I let the annoying pet name slide as I'm crushed against my dad's chest in a bone destroying hug. When I first got my hair dyed he dubbed me 'Queen of Blueberries' due to the colour. Sadly, it stuck around. "How was school?" His smile is infuriating, as I can't help but grin in turn. I can almost forget about the Death Note and Light.

"It went really well." I leave out everything important and the pleased smile dad has makes it worth it. Stepping back, he brushes some blue hair out of my face to see my eyes.

"You look just like her." He muses quietly. I know he misses her more than I ever will. The bitterness of losing the Death Note settles into my stomach. Same with the ebony shinigami feathers. The ones almost identical to my scarf. Who was that in my dream?

"I can't believe I left my uniform at home." I shrug off his hand, as easily as I change the subject - so with much hesitation, and deep sorrow. Talking about mom too much makes us both emotional. Dad seems to appreciate the change, his hand dropping to his side and eyes looking more present instead of far away. The discomfort, with traces of pain in his brown eyes forces me to look up at his name and numbers. Sakurai Kichiro. The red letters are a helpful distraction to the turmoil of emotions dad must be feeling.

"I'll toss it in the wash. Make sure you put on the uniform next time." There's amusement in his voice, and I can tell he's trying hard not to tease me. "Oh, I'm making Pork Cutlet tonight, any other requests?" With a pat on my shoulder, he walks back into the kitchen.

"Anything you want is fine!" I call back, walking into my room and closing the door behind me. The moment it shuts, I place my head in my hands.

How could I have let the Death Note get away? Why had I just stood by, letting Light walk off with it. Dad would've known what to do with it, maybe even contact mom. Unlike him, I refuse to believe she's dead. A Death God couldn't have died so easily. If only I had grabbed the Death Note. If only I had reached further and touched the feathered Shinigami.

I need a distraction. Plugging my phone into the charger and my speaker system I blast my second favourite My Chemical Romance song 'I'm Not Okay'.

 _Well if you wanted honesty_

 _That's all you had to say_

 _I never wanted to let you down_

 _Or have you go, it's better off this way_

I sing, unclipping the tail and hanging it up in the closet. I take off the stupid uniform and neatly place it in the bag, knowing that if I so much as wrinkled it dad would give me a lecture. Like I need that. I brush the hair out of my face, tempted one again to cut it as it snags one of my ears. Hopping into a pair of black sweatpants, and a blood red graphic t-shirt that had a black skeletal hand giving the middle finger, I put on my black fluffy slippers and continue to sing.

 _I'm not okay_

 _I'm not okay_

 _I'm not okay_

Nothing feels better than having a song to amplify and expel my emotions. I dance around a bit more, getting lost in the flow of the music. When I feel a bit worn out, I grab my cell phone and call Ally or Clover, as she prefers to be called. I'm not even sure what time it is for her, probably at night? She did promise to be awake when I called so-

"Sup slut." Clover chirps on the other line. Without skipping a beat I tell her everything. I talk about my uniform incident, Clover thoroughly enjoys the imagery. She giggles through the whole story, up until I get to the guys who harassed me. I leave out the Death Note, and simply skip to them grabbing my tail and Light coming to my defenses. I get a bit choked up at that, and play it off with a coughing fit.

"Light seems nice." Clover says after a good minute of making sure I was not indeed dying. "Stick with him." I laugh bitterly at that. Like hell, he stole my Death Note. Although, maybe if I gain his trust, I can gain the book. I just need to touch it. One touch and I can summon a Shinigami, or whatever dad said they do.

"Ally you genius." I breath, wishing to hug her. She laughs, and I can hear her flip her black hair over a shoulder.

"I know. Oh, check your tumblr! I posted some art of Dawn and Clover." The conversation becomes mindless trivial topics after that. Sending memes via tumblr, and talking about Clover's new boyfriend. It's conversations like this that allow me to pretend that I'm some normal emo teenager. In a world where Shinigami don't exist, where my mom is still around and dad smiles more often and not just for my sake. But when I catch my reflection on my phone and see the red eyes and cat ears the immersion in my fictional world fades and I'm back to being me; Gracey-Lynn daughter of a God and a mortal doctor.

What I'd give to be normal.

All too soon dad calls me from the kitchen and I say my farewell to Clover. Teasingly she yips in return and I hang up laughing.

Okay maybe normal wasn't great, cause if we were normal we sure as hell wouldn't say goodbye in barks.

I feel a bit happier after talking, but my mind drifts to Light. I need to plan on how to gain his trust, something I've been told I'm terrible at. Great, my one weakness suddenly needed. I actually have to befriend someone. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Dinner goes smoothly, Dad asking questions about my adjustment to Japan and the society. I answer half heartedly, mostly doing it to humour him. Whatever makes him happy I guess. Hey, I can be emo and still care about my old man!

"if you need anything, just tell me." He says abruptly as I finish off my pork. Dammit he must've noticed my distraction. I chew slowly, staring at one of the faint strands of gray hair that sprouts between his mop of brown hair.

When I finally swallow, I notice he's still staring at me. Waiting for a response. Great.

"Can I ask you a question about mom?" His dark brown eyes widen slightly and he wipes his mouth with one of the burgundy napkins. I wait, fiddling with the drawstrings of my sweatpants. Dad leans back in his chair,

"Ask away kiddo." The flicker of pain and longing in his eyes makes my chest ache for me to take back the question. I take a deep breath, staring at my empty blue porcelain bowl.

"Tell me about the Death Note." He raises a bushy eyebrow in response, folding skilled doctor hands on the wooden table. I've never seen someone host so many emotions at once, each one so open on their face you can read him like a book

"Well it's a book that allows the writer to kill whoever they want." Dad says casually like it's a topic every father discusses with his daughter. "That's all there is too it really." He takes a long drink from his cold barley tea, eyes distant as though he's chasing after nearly forgotten memories.

"And Mom had one?" I press on, drawing him from his thoughts. Dad's brown eyes focus in on me, and he frowns slightly.

"Yes. Every Shinigami has a Death Note." He says it slowly, choosing his words carefully and with calculation. The whole time he stares me down like a Hawk. "Why are you so interested?" He looks suspicious, shit. I need to stop being so nosey.

"I was just thinking about it." I play it off, fiddling with my own glass. There's a beat of silence and I'm mortified that he's going to start questioning me in turn. Luckily however, he stretches and stands up with a yawn.

"Well, I'm gonna clean up." He states, picking up his bowl in one hand and reaching for mine with the other. I hand it to him, trying not to let my discontent with his answers show.

"Thanks." I reply, standing up and heading back to my room.

Even if the Death Note kills people I need it. It'll bring me closer to the mother I've never had. I need to get in contact with it.

 _Laughter._

 _It sounds like bones splintering and necks snapping. Sinister, gory and inhuman. The chills that race down my spine feel like I'm having a seizure. Whatever is out there, it means harm._

 _"I dropped my Death Note."_

 _The voice is rough, reminding me of sand. It grates against my nerves, to the point my eyes fly open and I see the world. I'm back in the Shinigami realm, ash swirling around my feet, and the dull monotone world fading around me._

 _The laughter starts up, louder and with another high pitched one with it. The sounds make me want to claw my ears. I hate it. These noises are so unnatural, everything fitting perfectly in the Uncanny Valley. Still, I walk towards the voices, ignoring the urge cover my ears and scream._

 _"Do you have an idea where it fell?" The deeper laugh asks. I can see the Shinigami over the edge of the cliff. I slowly walk forward, my legs dragging me across the barren waste land. I need to see over the cliff. No matter how terrified I am, I need to do this. My head feels like static, and when I notice the third Shinigami it feels like my brain is about to explode._

 _Fur and feathers on shoulders. Broad, tall, and feathers._

 _The Shinigami walks away, and I can't breathe. I scramble forward, skidding down the cliff and spraying up rock and shale. My lungs feel deflated, like I've forgotten how to breathe. All I care about is the Shinigami who's chuckling, their back still turned and walking towards a hole in the ground._

 _"The Human World."_

By day five I've completely given up.

Light is the most closed off person I've ever met; including myself. We have hardly anything in common aside from enjoying staring out the window during English. He brushes off my attempts at communication, smiling like some damn prince and always changing out minimal conversations back to me somehow. But with each day the desire to regain the Death Note grows. My dreams about the Shinigami continue. So it's reasonable to say that by the fifth day since the Death Note sighting I was done. Especially since my last dream involved the furry Shinigami.

Honestly, I no longer care about the weird dreams, as I know now that the Death Note belonged to them. Them, possibly being mom. Sure I couldn't see the cat ears, but what if Shinigami could change shape? She came down here once before, so why not now?

I watch Light, making sure our eyes don't meet on the glass. The paper in my hand crumpled and ruined. Who knows how long I have before the Shinigami comes to retrieve it. I just need to be there when it happens.

"Gracey?" I jump, finding Light staring at me. Flustered I turn away, muttering about being half asleep and day dreaming. I can still feel his eyes glued to me, intense and practically burning. With as little as a shrug, he goes back to staring out the window. Dammit.

Pulling out my phone with its goth Ariel case, I send a quick text to dad.

Heading out with a friend after school. I'll be home later tonight.

The moment I send it I know I've sealed my fate. There truly is no going back now.

I spend the rest of the class staring at the numbers dancing over Light's head.

I don't think I've ever wanted to blend in more than now. Trailing after Light as he walks home. My heart is beating a sixty thousand miles an hour. Why am I doing this? I trail behind him slowly, my feet lightly treading on the road. I have my earbuds in, knowing how insane I must look considering my ears look like they belong on a cat. Pan!c at the disco quietly plays as I stalk him, each footstep sounding like thunder to me. My head screams at me to turn around and just go home. It's a tempting thought, but my legs continue to drag me after Light.

This has to be my Shinigami side convincing me to do this. No sane human would dare to break into a house to steal a book. Every sound has my ears twitching, my whole body jerking whenever Light stops. The setting sun only further my anxiety and paranoia. Dammit dammit dammit.

The only thing that is keeping me going is the idea of meeting mom. Of meeting the Shinigami who left dad broken on the inside, still in love with a creature he never should've been with. The Shinigami who loved us to the point she was willing to stake her life on creating me. That's why I have to believe she's alive. That the Death Note will reveal to me where she is and how to bring her back to our family. If bringing the Death Note to dad would make him smile widder, and stop looking at distant memories with melancholy than this would all be worth it. Plus, it would be pretty fucking sick to own a Death Note.

Everything feels like a blur, I'm only half aware of myself as I trail after Light and before I'm even fully aware, I'm hidden against another house starring as Light enters his own. Yup I've officially lost it. Flatting my ears, I wait a few heartbeats before running into the alley beside his house. I need to find a way to get into it. Utilizing my feline ears, I listen for voices in the house.

Either Light's alone or he is ignoring whoever is with him. I spot a beam leaning against the wall and wrap my arms around it. The metal pole doesn't shift under my weight, so I shimmy up it. Thank the Shinigami for their DNA.

Swinging my left arm, I grab the short metal grate covering one window and peer in. I almost let out a startled cry when I see Light sitting at a desk. He's hunched over, writing terribly fast in a black book. There's a pull from inside my chest towards it.

Holy shit.

The Death Note.

I let go of the grate and land safely on my feet. My back presses against the house and I pant heavily. I just need to break in and grab it. It would be a waiting game from here on out.

I pace in the alleyway, my ears flicking and eyes darting. My feet kick up dirt and dust as I walk up and down. My ears listen intently for Light to hurry up and get out of the room, while my head buzzes like a thousand bees have made it their home. Every breath pains me, every minute a century. My mom has never been so close.

The sound of Light's door shutting is like a gunshot. In an instant I'm scrambling up the pole and pulling myself up the grate. The window is easy to pry open with my Shinigami strength. I can almost imagine Brendon Urie cheering me on. Humming nervously under my breath I roll into the room.

The burning buzz in my chest itches me towards the desk. I run forward, flinging open the drawer and searching for the Death Note. The connection is strongest here. I find it quickly, underneath a fake bottom, and paper. Excavating the Death Note from it's safe, I press it to my face. Mom, I silently call out, reaching in my mind for the faceless Shinigami.

"What the hell?" My ears fall flat and I let out a shriek that only remains trapped in my parched throat. Light stares at me wide eyed, fury painting his features as those lovely eyes land on the Death Note. For a horrifying moment everything is quiet, and I remain crouched down. Shit, when did he get here? I press the Death Note to my chest, a feeling of manic terror clawing its way up my chest and into my brain. Before I can even truly react, Light lunges at me. The shriek this time does escape and I scramble backwards. We crash against the floor, Light ripping the Death Note out of my hands and straddling my waist.

"I'm sorry!" I yell, thrashing under him and whimpering.

"Just Shut up!" Light snarls back, reaching for a pen on the desk. Fuck it. I kick him off, and grab the Death Note back. I propel myself back again, aiming kicks at Light all the while I press the Death Note to my chest. Light looks ready to kill, grabbing one of my ankles and yanking me back down. I struggle, Light reaching for the Death Note when the room seems to drop several degrees. This has to be it. I'm hallucinating, I'm so terrified I'm having a mental breakdown.

"Well this just got a lot more interesting." Light and I both freeze. The voice sends shivers down my spinal cord. I risk a peak over Light's shoulder and before I can properly process what I'm seeing, I'm already screaming. Light too looks over and leaps off of me, a started yell coming from him.

There's a massive black mass standing in the darkest corner of the room. It seems to be emitting darkness. Impossibly tall for a human, with shoulders broad and-

Feathers and fur.

My breath comes out of me like I've been punched.

The shinigami steps forward and I hear Light take a terrified step back. They're massive, and exactly like the one I've been seeing in my dreams. Long limbed, face pale, hands curved and boney. The world spins around me.

"Very interesting." They state, and I slip to my knees. The Death Note slides from my grasp onto the floor as I stare the the creature before me. Only one word is knocked from my lungs as I reach forward.

"Mom?"


End file.
